The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to cone clutch assemblies for marine propulsion devices, and to bearing arrangements for such clutch assemblies.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Burg 3,145,401 Aug. 25, 1964 Bergstedt 3,269,497 Aug. 30, 1966 Alexander 3,399,647 Sept. 3, 1968 Borgersen 4,397,198 Aug. 9, 1983 Bankstahl 4,244,454 Jan. 13, 1981 ______________________________________